


Reunion

by randomalia (spilinski)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Jedi Apprentice - Freeform, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, just fuck already really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Obi-Wan did not rejoin the Jedi after the Melida/Daan mission? (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"Master Jinn, thank you for coming. I hope that with your help we may soon put this conflict to rest."

"As do I, Chancellor," Qui-Gon replies, allowing his eyes to stray to the side, where a second man is pushing wheat-coloured hair back from his face.

"Ah, yes. May I present the representative of Melidaan."

Qui-Gon bows low, as befits a Jedi greeting a planet ruler.

Obi-Wan's eyes are bright as he returns the gesture, Jedi grace and humility folding his limbs. So tall he has become. So strong.

"Master," he murmurs.

Qui-Gon listens to the tremor in his voice.


End file.
